


Daffodil

by MomoChiin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Hanahaki Disease, Kris is male, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Two Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoChiin/pseuds/MomoChiin
Summary: Daffodil. That's what you get when your love is unrequited.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not someone who writes angst  
> But hey, there's a first time for everything
> 
> HOWDY, I'm Momo! Also known as Momoka on Wattpad! o 7 o Nice to meet ya!  
> I'm preTTY INTO Deltarune, and Ralsei it's a cinnamon roll  
> So it's Kris  
> So they are a cinnamon pie :^) (?)

It’s been a while since Kris and Susie first found the “magic closet”, with the Dark World; the magic closet where many of their friends lived together, now in harmony, all because of them. Kris, Susie, and last but not less important… Ralsei.  
Oh, Ralsei. The cute and fluffy dark monster, full of kindness, and friendship to give to everyone, because he trusted that everyone could be a good person if you were nice enough.   
Kris wanted to protect him so badly; he didn’t want anyone to hurt him in any way. He decided that the second he met him. Too pure, too innocent. Must be protected.  
That’s why Kris would try to take all the damage that was for the goat boy, even trying to look cool while he was at it.   
But he had to stop at a point because the good and poor Ralsei loosed part of his fluffy hair every time Kris got injured.   
—Please, Kris…—Ralsei said suddenly, after one of their fights finished by acting and sparing (Kris wanted to smile so badly every time Ralsei flirted with the enemies, but at the same time he couldn’t avoid to be kinda jealous, even though he was the one to told him to do it)—. Could you please be more careful? I do appreciate your concern about me getting hurt… But you have to think about yourself, too. I can defend myself!—He exclaimed, trying to sound optimistic, but soon showing his sad and worried expression, Kris didn’t like that expression—. I… I just can’t imagine what would happen… If you…  
Kris stopped him right there. He hugged him tightly, assuring him he understood, and he would be more careful from now on. Ralsei understood as well; actions showed more than words after all, and he learned that thanks to Kris. He hugged back, glad that his friend understood.  
—Thank you, Kris—Ralsei said once they decided that the time of a normal hug passed, smiling brightly. If only Kris had a camera, he now would have a lots of photos of his friend.

Now he didn’t have to worry too much about it; after all, the three of them were everyone’s friends now. Who would want to hurt the cute boy in any way? (Either because he was too nice, or maybe because Kris himself would kill everyone and then himself if anything happened to Ralsei).

—It’s more than obvious that you have the hots for him—Susie said one day, teasing the human with and evil grin in her face, enjoying the blush that appeared in Kris’ face. The human, annoyed, glared at Noelle, who was sitting just a few chairs far of them. Now was Susie’s turn to blush—. Hey! It’s not the same! At least I have the guts to admit I like her, unlike someone else here!—She exclaimed in a whisper, and even if Kris didn’t like it, she was right.   
Kris thought that things would be easier if either Susie or Noelle just expressed her feelings; it was funny to see each other flustered on their own ways, trying to flirt with each other and making it seem like just a joke… And failing at that. But at times, Kris would like to lock up both of them on a closet and not letting them go out until they finally confessed their feelings.   
But Kris was just being a hypocrite, making the same with Ralsei.  
The only difference was that even if you didn’t know them, you could say that Susie and Noelle liked each other. On the other hand, maybe if you payed enough attention to Kris you could tell he liked Ralsei, and Ralsei on the other hand… Was difficult to know, since he treated everyone the very same way, with the same kindness, the same love. So Kris couldn’t tell if the way Ralsei treated him was different in any way (and if so, Ralsei sucked at showing it). Not even the expert Susie could tell. 

—Look, you should just confess—Susie said then, deciding to ignore the thing that happened just two seconds ago. Kris only looked at her with a face that said “really?”—. Hey, it’s better than staying silent! How would you know if he likes you back? He doesn’t leave any hints! — Kris had to admit she was right—. Also, you wouldn’t want to get that illness that Noelle told me about, how was it called again? Ha...Hana…Hanahaki! Yeah, that! — Kris just raised an eyebrow for a second, until getting what Susie meant.   
Yeah, Kris also talked about that with Noelle. That illness because of unrequited love, which would kill you unless your love was requited. But Kris didn’t believe in that, and he made sure to let Susie know by his expression.  
—Say whatever you want, dude! But I don’t want you spilling flowers all over the floor because you couldn’t say “Hey goat boy, want to be my fluffy lover?” or something—Susie said, exasperated because of how stubborn her friend was.  
But what she didn’t know, it’s that Kris had that in mind for the rest of the class.  
Hanahaki, huh?

\--

—Huh? Do you still remember that, Kris? — Noelle asked, kind of surprised, when Kris approached her at lunch—. Well, yeah, I do know what Hanahaki is. It’s a japanese legend that says if your love is unrequited, flowers will start blooming both in your lungs and heart, until you choke with flowers and blood, and die—Noelle explained again, with a shiver—. Unless, of course, your love becomes two sided, or you have a surgery to extract the flowers, but… You won’t ever feel that kind of love again—Noelle finished, with her gaze lost somewhere for a second, until she suddenly come back to Earth, smiling and raising an eyebrow—. Kind of sad, right? But why do you ask?   
Kris told her to not worry, he was just curious. And in a way, he was.  
—Don’t worry, Kris! It’s nothing but a legend! — Noelle told him, trying to comfort him, even though he didn’t really showed any sadness—. There’s no way that flowers can just suddenly grow inside your lungs or anything! So don’t worry!  
Kris believed her.

\--

Just before lunch finished, Susie and Kris decided to go to the Dark World; either of them wanted to stay any longer at school, boring and same school.   
—Hear me out, Kris; I will leave you two lovebirds alone. I’ll go hang out with Lancer. You do your thing, alright? — She told him, deciding what they would do for the day—. Don’t give me that look; you know you won’t do shit if I don’t tell you to do it.   
Once again, Susie was right.   
They stepped inside the closet, closed the door, and just let the darkness do their thing.   
As usual, they fell. Luckily, they fell over a lot of comfy pillows that people on the Dark World decided to put for their heroes, so they wouldn’t hurt their butts every time.  
Ralsei was close, as usual too. He run to them, smiling brightly (to Kris’ doom), but before he could say anything, Susie raised her hand, stopping him.  
—Hey. I’ll go hang with Lancer. Have fun, you two—She said, looking at Kris with an expression of “if you don’t do shit by the end of the day, I will”, and then left, leaving a confused Ralsei behind.   
—Uh… Oh, well, hello, Kris! — He said, smiling brightly again, and Kris could feel his heart skip a beat—. How was your day? Did you do your best at school today, Kris?  
Kris just smiled. Ralsei worrying about him was just the nicest thing, something that would make any misfortune forgotten. It was like magic.   
—…Hey, Ralsei— Kris said, surprising Ralsei. It’s not like he never said to Ralsei, but it was just… weird— Can we go and see the castle?   
Ralsei didn’t get it at first, until he realized he didn’t mean the actual castle, but where you had the view of it. He nodded, laughing a bit.   
—Sure, Kris! I don’t see why not!

And so they began their journey. They could have used the magic doors, yeah. But it wasn’t the same. They wanted to enjoy their time together, so why wouldn’t they just walk around?   
They did find Lancer and Susie on their way, but they were busy eating pastries from the cake sale, so they didn’t want to bother.   
They laughed, joked, and had lots of fun, even playing a little with the friends they made and found on their way.   
Finally, they arrived to their destiny. They sat. Only, sat, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.   
They enjoyed the view, until Ralsei decided to talk.  
—Uh, Kris? I don’t mind being here, the view it’s pretty nice! But, why did you want to come?   
Why, huh? Well, Kris didn’t know. He just thought it was nice here. A good atmosphere. A good place.   
A good everything for a date.  
Kris pushed away the thought as he felt his cheeks burning.  
—Kris? It’s weird seeing you flustered. What’s the matter? — Ralsei asked again, both amused and concerned—. Oh! Maybe you have a fever?!  
Kris just waved his hand, taking him out of his concern, to just go back at staring at the castle. They stayed in silence for a few more minutes, before Kris decided to talk again.  
—Ralsei— He said, catching the goat by surprise. Well, at least he knew he was paying attention now—. Can I tell you something?  
Ralsei took a few seconds until he nodded harshly, kind of anxious.   
—Of course, Kris! You can tell me anything!  
Kris took a few seconds before saying anything.  
—Ralsei, you are one of my best friends. I feel like I can tell you anything at all, no matter how awful or good, and you wouldn’t judge me, or take advantage of me. You don’t think about me as the “creepy kid”, but as your friend. I haven’t had that in a while now— He admitted. Sure, he had Noelle and Asriel, but Noelle was busy with other friends, her social life, and Asriel left for college. So until he met Susie and Ralsei, he was pretty alone—. And I like it. I wouldn’t want to lose you, Ralsei. You mean so much to me. I don’t know what would I do if something ever happened to you.   
Ralsei was at the verge of tears. He was so moved by Kris’ words. Especially since his friend didn’t like to talk. More than a few lines was too much, but this, this would kill Ralsei.   
—I enjoy everyone’s company, they are all great and awesome. But Ralsei, they are not like you. I just can’t enjoy their company as much as I enjoy yours. You are so different, I would give my whole life just to see you happy and well— His throat started to hurt, but he didn’t care. He wanted to express his heart out—. This is hard to say, Ralsei. But, what I want to say is…  
He gulped, as he turned to see Ralsei. His eyes were shining, maybe because of the happiness or the tears (being Ralsei, both). Because of the lights, Kris could see part of the Ralsei’s true face; he could see his eyes, his pink horns, and his little blush, and not just darkness like usual. All on him was beautiful, just like always.   
Kris took his hand.  
—I love you, Ralsei.  
There, he said it.   
Ralsei smiled brightly, letting two or three tears escape his eyes.   
—Wow, Kris! I didn’t think you could talk that much! — He joked, while with his free hand, he cleaned that elusive tears—. I, I don’t know what to say! It’s just too much suddenly!   
Ralsei laughed a bit. That was music to Kris’ ears, but right now, it would also make him feel more nervous.  
—You mean a lot to me too, Kris! I’ve been so lonely until you and Susie appeared. You were even more amazing that the prophecy would let me dream about! You are so kind, so patient, so peaceful, so amazing! I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you, either! — Ralsei, who was staring at the floor while he was talking, turned his gaze to Kris again, closing his eyes because of how big his smile was—. I love you too, Kris!  
Kris was overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe that was happening; that fluffy, amazing and precious boy was telling him he loved him back. Kris heart was beating so fast it could get out of his chest at any second. His smile was also pretty big, something weird with him.  
But before he could say or do anything else, Kris started to cough. A strong coughing. He had to cover his mouth with his free hand to avoid spit going everywhere.  
—Oh my god! Kris, are you alright?!

Kris looked at his hand once he stopped coughing. His eyes covered by his bangs were full of shock and fear. 

A little bit of blood.   
Some petals.

Daffodils.

—Oh, of course— Kris thought, smiling sadly—. It’s not the same kind of love.

At least his dad would have a new type of flower at his flower shop.


	2. 2

Two years had already passed since that day. Two years where Kris has suffered multiple times, two years where Ralsei wouldn’t change his mind and actually love him back, so he could get rid of this illness that was slowly killing him, two years where Susie would try her best to not hold a grudge against Ralsei just for not feeling the same.  
Two years of just too much suffering.  
Kris could still remember when he had told Susie about the beginning of his illness. He remembers he told her just because she found him coughing hardly, with some petals going out of his mouth.  
—Dude, what the hell?!—She screamed, panicking, without knowing what to do. Yeah, she knew about the legend, but it was only that, a legend, right?  
She helped him to recover after that. Since they were at school, and lunch was over, she told Alphys she would take Kris to the nursery, and left after an evil glare that said “don’t tell her mom”. Of course, maybe Alphys thought she did something against him (after all, even though they were friends now, she was still known as a bully, right?), but she didn’t mind. Kris was her priority right now.  
After Kris calmed down, cleaned the blood and petals from his face and sweater (or at least, enough so his mother wouldn’t panic), the interrogatory begun.  
—Is not what I think it is, is it?—She asked, hopefully. Why would Kris eat flowers anyways? But he just stayed silence. Susie’s eyes widened in fear—. Dude. Dude. The fuck? I mean, I know I was the one who reminded you about all that Japanese garbage! But, it was just for you to confess… To…  
She looked at the ground, staying silence, and so did Kris. Normally, Susie would be a little pissed about Kris being so unresponsive and unexpressive. But now, she didn’t care.  
—Did you…—Susie tried, failing to find her voice because of how shocked she was—. Did you confess to Ralsei? Maybe this will be fixed if you told him the truth? You know, Noelle told me that would be fixed if your feelings were mutual…!  
The sad look Kris gave to Susie, and the petals that came after that were enough of an answer for her.  
—Dude… Why didn’t you tell me?—She sounded more sad than pissed, though Kris could tell she was angry at him—. It’s been a week, Kris. I respected that you didn’t want to tell me, I thought you were just a coward who didn’t confess, but I didn’t want to make feel for it!—As she talked, her voice was getting higher and higher—Did you really thought you could hide this from us?! From me?! I thought we were friends, Kris! We are almost always with each other, did you seriously think you could hide it from me?!—At this point, she was standing. She punched a wall, kind of breaking it, and then stayed silent. Kris took a moment before talking  
—I didn’t want to worry you.  
And Susie knew he meant it, since he actually told her.

After that, Susie would be with him, being his accomplice with all of this. He begged her to not tell anyone. Not Noelle, not his family, and not Ralsei. And after so much begging, she told him not to worry.  
But of course, Susie would search everywhere for anything that would heal his friend. Doctors, magicians (there weren’t many at this point), pills, everything. Nothing. She would have to stick to the idea of her friend dying because a fucking fluffy goat monster wouldn’t love him the same way he did.  
Susie tried her best to not be angry at him. It wasn’t his fault; love wasn’t something you could just make it appear. It takes time, maybe even more than one life to appear.  
But when she had to see Kris spilling millions of petals at once because he didn’t want to spill them with Ralsei around, when he would be weak for it, when he was in pain, she couldn’t miss the desire of punching the prince on the face.  
And she couldn’t believe how oblivious people was. Was everyone just too stupid, or Kris just a really good actor? She couldn’t tell anymore.  
At one point, she started to leave the two alone. Maybe if they tried hard enough, Ralsei would reciprocate Kris’ feelings, right?

—Hey, Kris…—Ralsei said one day, after one more time of many others that Susie left them—…Is Susie mad with me? Did I do anything?  
Kris knew it wasn’t good for his heart, but seeing Ralsei with such a sad expression, full of guilt he didn’t deserve, made himself bad. He took his hand and smiled kindly.  
—Don’t worry, she just really likes to hang out with Lancer—He said, trying to make the goat feel better.  
—Are…Are you sure?—He asked, and Kris just nodded—. Alright then! I believe you! After all, I’m pretty sure Susie would have told me by now if she was angry, right?—He smiled again, cheerfully.  
Kris couldn’t avoid to blush. Ralsei was just too pure, too nice, and too innocent. So beautiful. Kris just wanted to lean in and…  
He had to repress his urgency to vomit.  
He knew what would come out of his mouth, and he was determinated to not let Ralsei know about this illness. He didn’t want the fluffy monster to worry or to feel guilt he didn’t deserve. After all, it was Kris’ fault for falling in love.  
Who would ever love him, anyways?

\---

Kris didn’t live enough to know that answer.  
After two long years, full of pain, lies and misery, he passed away because of the illness. Everyone but Susie were surprised. But everyone felt the same, awful pain.  
The whole town cried his death. There were no monster who didn’t cry after knowing the bad notice.  
But Kris knew was coming. He knew it was time to leave.  
He made letters for everyone that was close to him. His parents, his brother, Susie, Noelle, Lancer.  
Ralsei.  
He would regret not having the chance of going on a date with him. Holding his hand, having a nice time, and end the day with a nice, and lovely kiss. Each other calling nice and cute names, flirting, and see Ralsei failing at flirting because he was just too embarrassed. But more than that, he would regret that he didn’t live enough to see if Ralsei would share the same love he did. But that was okay. No matter what, Kris would never regret the fact that he loved him with all his soul and being.  
He left Ralsei’s letter with Susie’s.  
He knew she was the only one who could give it to him.

\---

Ralsei was worried. It’s been two days since either Susie or Kris came to the Dark World. Sure, they had lives on the Light World, but they would always tell him they wouldn’t appear beforehand.  
His worry only intensified when he saw Susie approach him, with a dead expression on her face, her eyes telling that she spent hours, days crying, with a letter in hand.  
The letter had his name.

\--- 

Ralsei went to the funeral. So did Lancer.  
Everyone was surprised about the little goat. He was just like a little Asriel. But nobody asked anything to him. Just mutual condolences.  
Ralsei only talked to his family, apologizing deeply, without them really understanding.  
—Please don’t worry—Toriel said, smiling, a small smile, but not less kind—. Ralsei just frowned. Of course it was his fault. But he didn’t tell them that, so he just went to the back of the funeral, away from everyone.  
He didn’t deserve to be too close to him. He didn’t deserve his love.  
He went to the light world, with the letter in hand, a white ribbon on the other. 

Either Ralsei or Lancer had the chance to actually enjoy the Light world. How would they, knowing his best friend just died? The best friend who saved them all, but they couldn’t save? How could they enjoy the town his friends came from, when all the town was crying Kris’ absence?  
They went back home the same day.  
\---

Susie kept going to the Dark World. They would be together, telling the whole town about his death, so nobody would be worried in vain about his absence. But now, two whole towns cried for him.  
The rest of the fun gang would go to Ralsei’s castle to talk about Kris. They wouldn’t talk about sad stuff; they would remember him with a smile.  
Susie would tell them the weird stuff he did in class, the things her mom or brother told her. Lancer would talk about the times they were enemies. Ralsei would just listen in full silence.  
The second they would leave him, he would shut in his room, and re-read the letter Kris left.  
“Dear Ralsei. Please don’t feel guilty about my death. There were nothing you could do. It was just what the world wanted.  
Remember when I told you I loved you? I remember you said you loved me back. But it wasn’t the same kind of love, you know? But I didn’t mind. I was happy just being your friend, if that meant we could be together, laughing and enjoying each other company.  
Remember all the times I would look sick or like I wanted to throw out? I was sick. Really, really sick. There’s a legend that said if your love was unrequited, flowers would start blooming on your lungs and heart, until you choke with blood and petals, and die. Kind of sad, right?  
My flower was a daffodil. It means hope and a new beginning, but it also means unrequited love. Ironic.  
I wanted to tell you the truth. You deserve to know the truth. I don’t blame you for not loving me the same way I loved you. You loved me regardless, and that was I could ever ask you for. Please remember me with a smile, and not with guilt and sadness. Don’t blame yourself.  
Don’t forget me.  
Always yours, Kris.”

\---

Months passed, and people would start recovering from Kris’ passing away. It was weird. They missed him, but they had to keep living, for him.  
Susie would be more time with Noelle. They became better friends since time passed, and they even confessed to each other (both of her letters with Kris begging them to finally confess their feelings for each other, or he would haunt them otherwise). They weren’t dating, though. It just wasn’t the moment.  
But each other company gave them comfort, and made Kris’ absence a little less awful. So happened with Susie at the Dark World with Lancer’s company.  
It wasn’t the same with Ralsei.  
With each day that passed, Ralsei would suffer more and more. He would go out less and less. Until one day, he stopped hanging out with his friends, and started to spent his days crying, sleeping and reading Kris’ letter. Lancer and Susie were really worried.  
They tried to talk to him, but the castle was always closed. They didn’t know how to get to him.  
Until one day, Susie broke the door.  
She went right to Ralsei, made him get out of his bed, and looked at him with an angry expression.  
—The hell you think you are doing?—She exclaimed, angry. Seconds passed, not a word from the other boy. He stunk, and loosed weight. That made her even angrier—. Do you think you are the only one who’s feeling awful about all of this?! Do you think the solution is to get away from your friends?! Treating yourself like this?!—Not a single word. She exhaled, trying to calm down—. Do you think this is what Kris would have wanted?  
That was it. That finished to broke the Dark Prince.  
—It’s… It’s all my fault—He said slowly, trembling, with his throat aching because he haven’t talk in so, so long—. Kris death. It’s my fault. He is dead because of me, because I couldn’t love him back like he loved me. He’s gone and it’s all my fault—He screamed, not knowing well how to express himself, and started crying. An ugly crying.  
Susie hugged him, startled for a sec. She hugged him tightly.  
—Listen to me. This is not your fault—She said, once long minutes passed and Ralsei’s crying became sobs—. You can’t force love to appear. That would have made everything worse. You loved him in your own way. He wasn’t angry at you because of it. None of us are. Don’t blame yourself.  
—How can you ask me to do that?! Kris is dead!—Ralsei screamed, his voice cracking while he’s doing it, and he started crying again—. If only I knew better…!  
—Kris wouldn’t want you to treat yourself like this.  
—KRIS IS DEAD, SUSIE.

Susie didn’t say a word. She just let Ralsei cry his eyes out, hugging him tightly, so he would know she was there with him.  
There was a time she wanted to not hold a grudge with him because he wasn’t loving Kris the same way.  
But seeing him like this, made her fully realize he did love him. In his own way. 

After more than half an hour passed, Susie talked again.  
—I know how you feel. It’s not like we don’t suffer for Kris’ death, you know? We all blame ourselves, for our own reasons—She told him, slowly and quietly, so she wouldn’t piss him again—. But Kris wouldn’t want that, and you know that. Try your best for him.  
That’s all she told him, then stayed silent again, just hugging him.  
Ralsei started to understand.

\---

Two years passed since that. Almost three years from Kris’ death.  
Everyone missed him. But everyone kept their lives going, with him in mind.  
The Dreemurs missed him the most. Asgore and Toriel made up and are living together again as good friends, and Asriel visit them often. They would call Susie to go to Kris’ grave, and she would go for Lancer and Ralsei, and go all together.  
Ralsei went better since he talked with Susie. He apologized for his behavior with an embarrassed smile. Susie shrugged it off, telling him that was more like him.  
Kris wouldn’t be happy if Ralsei died because of guilt and self-hate. So he tried his best to not forget about him, but to understand the fact that Kris didn’t really leave him, because he was with him in his heart, in everyone’s heart.  
After some more months, Ralsei started to go with Lancer and Susie to Kris’ grave. He started to get along with the Dreemur family. He started to live again.  
After they spent time talking about Kris and his crazy doing in life, they would go separated ways; the Dreemurs to the dinner, the fun gang to enjoy the Light world together.  
Lancer and Ralsei would now enjoy the world where Kris came from, learning from and about it. Susie would love to teach them everything they wanted to know, and even learn things she didn’t know about.  
When they would go back to the Dark World, they would go to Ralsei’s castle (with the door now fixed thanks to the rest of the monsters, not before an apology from Susie), to enjoy in the garden full of flowers, and a small table with chairs to enjoy Ralsei’s cakes.  
Ralsei worked hard in his now fully bloomed garden. Not only him, but also Susie and Lancer worked hard on it. For Kris. A way to remember him.

A garden full of Daffodils.  
They meant “Unrequited Love”.  
But they also meant “Hope” and “A new beginning”.

And for Ralsei, it held one more meaning. The most important one. The one who would always carry in his mind.

Don’t forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNND that's it  
> Hope you liked it u 7 u! 
> 
> Edit: If you see I made any mistake I didn't notice, tell me and I'll fix it right away! I always re-read before uploading anything anywhere, but sometimes I just don't see the errors!   
> Same with grammar!   
> English is not my first language, but I try my best and study a lot for these!   
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
